Britt
Britt, labeled as the Brit, is a contestant on Total Drama Frozen. Background Britt grew up in the ever-popular city of London, England. It’s in this hustle and bustle city that he developed his bizarre manner of speech (some might call it an accent, but they would be mistaken.). He would spend his days with his mates, as they went to the cinema, or down to the stone-filled beach. But part of Britt wanted something different, when he was at home, wrapped up in his blanket and sipping from a cup of tea he would watch Total Drama. The show was his all-time favourite, and when they came to London, for World Tour, he was there, silently cheering on team Amazon. All of that would come to help Britt, as he and Sierra began to blog together, and eventually, when they were casting for the new season, Sierra was able to sneak his name into the draw for him. Britt joined Total Drama Frozen to show the world that the Queen knows how to run a country, and that the brit’s will always be in it to win it! Total Drama Frozen: In It's a Winter Wonderland Britt arrives after Hannah, and his accent and looks daze her. When she suddenly kisses him, he is shocked. When he doesn't say anything, she runs away. Britt wants to chase after her but Saber stops her. Later, Britt is seen with Saber telling Twilight if she makes a snowman her wish will come true. When he is announced to be on team Elf, he is shown cheering with the rest of his team. During It's Still a Winter Wonderland, Britt alongside his teammates have a snowball fight, Lindsay joins in, and burries Britt with a bucket of snow. After Frosty joins the competition, Britt becomes a member of Team Misfitz. Britt along with the other Misfitz steal the Olypians sleds during the challenge. When their sleds break, he encourages Saber to come up with a plan. Britt celebrates winning the challenge with Hannah and Saber. Britt prepares for his first date with Hannah in The Frosted Towers, although Vishal mistakes Britt's feelings for Hannah for strategy. Britt takes Hannah ice skating, where Hannah teases him about his lack of video game knowledge. Later during the challenge, he and Hannah explore the first tower for their team. Britt carries Hannah throughout the tower as they are chased by 'zombies'. After the challenge it is revealed that they lost and Hannah and Britt return to the lake. At the elimination ceremony Britt ends up in the bottom due to Vishal's plan, however it Kaleb who is eliminated. During the Snow Day, Britt longingly looks out his cabins window at Hannah. When the snow was too dense to see through, he returned his attention to his teammates. Britt mentions how he thinks the girls created an alliance to eliminate him, which Vishal goes along with. Britt bonds with Vishal as they talk about their lives back home. He teases Saber when he wakes up and opens the door, letting the snow into the cabin. Britt is seen with the other contestants on Boney Island, safe from the storm. When Hannah hugs Saber instead of Britt, he mentions how he knows Hannah missed him, and he doesn't need her hug to prove it. Britt celebrates with Hannah once they win the challenge. Britt watches Hannah and Saber spar in A Kipper for Skipper. Britt notices Hannah acting flirty with Saber, but chooses to ignore it. He encourages Saber to pull the stick out of the snowbank, and cheers Saber up when he isn't able to. Britt spends his time during the challenge cuddling with Hannah. Britt backs Saber up when Ivy tries to steal his fish during the challenge, much to Vishals displeasure. Britt celebrates with his team when they win the challenge. Britt is dissapointed when Hannah says she has to leave in The Winter Showcase. He kisses her goodbye, but she complains that they're in public. He says he loves her, and she replies by saying she needs to go practice for the challenge with the girls. Once Hannah leaves, Vishal asks Britt if he knows, Britt nods, mentioning how he saw Hannah and Saber making out last night. He and Vishal leave the happen, and send a sad glance at Hannah and Saber who were playing in the snow. Britt takes his anger out on Saber during the singing challenge, challenging him to a fight. Lindsay reveals that the Misfitz lost the challenge. Britt ends up in the bottom again, but it is Lexi who is eliminated. In The Twelve Days of Christmas, Vishal divides their cabin so that Britt and Saber don't murder each other in their sleep. Britt practices playing puckball with Vishal to distract him. During the challenge, Britt is paired with Saber for the golden rings challenge, the pair fails to propose to one another and they lose a point for the challenge. Britt corrects Lindsay when she calls Hannah by the wrong name, and Hannah decides its her chance to stand up to him and she breaks up with the brit. Vishal backs up the speechless Britt up, and tells Hannah that he's over her- and Saber. The Misfitz lose the challenge. Later, Saber throws Britt's One Direction boxers at his face, and the pair get into another fight. At the elimination ceremony, Britt is in the bottom again, but Hannah is sent home. After the elimination, Britt meets with Vishal and Zaina and form an alliance. Britt is mentioned in This Snow is Real, when Hannah complains about how mean he was to her. In a montage during the challenge, Britt is seen kissing Jade. During Checking Her List Twice, Saber calls Britt out for kissing Jade, and the two have a toilet paper fight in the washroom. Vishal tries to break the fight up, and ends up getting a facefull of toilet paper. Britt leaves with Vishal as they go to play more puckball. At the cooking challenge, Vishal takes lead and pairs Britt with Zaina to cook the turkey. Zaina starts out upset, but Britt helps cheer her up. Britt works with Saber to stuff the turkey, losing the ring Hannah gave him inside of the turkey. Britt hugs Vishal when they win the challenge, and celebrates with Jade when he realizes he isn't being weighed down by Hannah anymore. In 'Tis the Season, Britt follows an upset Jade out of the mess hall and offers her a cookie. He reminds her about that one time they kissed and offers her a smile. Britt, along with the other boys scare the girls by acting like the 'zombies'. They then ask the girls to accompany them to the Christmas Tree, Britt leaves with Jade. She begs Britt to talk with a Canadian accent. When the other eliminated contestants are revealed, Britt kisses Jade to show Hannah that he still isn't strung up on her. A food fight breaks out, and Britt bumps into Saber and the two make a truce, putting their differences behind them. In Ticket to Win Britt spends time verbally defending Jade from Ivy. During the challenge Britt teams up with Jade, and is confused to see her being affection when Hannah isn't around to see. Britt performs well during the challenge, winning plushies for Jade, and tickets for himself. Britt gives Saber advice to help him get closer to Hannah before running off with Jade. When Zaina wins the challenge Britt meets up with Saber and Vishal to discuss who to vote. Britt shares a kiss with Jade when they are both revealed to be safe, but gets confused when its revealed he received a vote. While Britt is sleeping in The Gift That Keeps on Giving, his roomates take the time to draw a moustache on his face in sharpie. Ivy tries to help wash it off of Britt's face but it doesn't work. Later, the other contestants laugh at Britt's new facial hair, while Jade tries to keep her composure. Britt eats his breakfast with Jade, who warns him about Ivy and her feelings towards him, Britt teases Jade, reminding her that they're not actually dating. Vishal picks Britt to perform his punishment during the challenge, Britt having realized Vishal has been pulling a fast one on him all season by convincing him that 'Hockey' is called 'Puck Ball' uses the skills that Vishal taught him to launch the snapping turtle at his crotch. After Ivy freaks out, Britt suggests that he and Jade go to comfort her, but she declines, Britt starts to leave anyways but Jade confesses her love for him. For his challenge, Britt must shred a One Directioner poster - he refuses, and insists on putting it up in his cabin. Britt is seen with Rosalie later, trying to cheer Ivy up. At the elimination ceremony, Jade breaks down and confesses to all of Ivy's sins painting Ivy at fault- and not herself, Britt takes Jade's side. After both Britt and Jade are revealed to be safe, Britt proposes to Jade to become an official couple, which she accepts. After the elimination in Fashion Haul, Britt and the others reveal who they voted for, and Britt declares that they all know who will be eliminated next. Britt confesses how he feels betrayed by Ivy, after everything one who had betrayed him he thought he had made a friend in her. Later, Britt defends Jade when Ivy verbally assaults her. The next morning Britt asks Saber why they aren't friends anymore, but Saber deflects it blaming Britt for cheating on Hannah. Britt gasps in horror when Lindsay sets his one direction boxers on fire, and reveals their next challenge. Britt takes an early lead during the first part of the challenge but ends up crashing his crate into the fountain. Jade helps Britt back onto his feet. Later, Britt is declared the winner of the challenge and he wins immunity. At the elimination, Britt and Jade feed each other their s'mores after they are both safe. Britt reaches out to Saber again in The Frosted Games, but Saber rejects him. Later he is seen skating alongisde Rosalie as they discuss Ivy and Jade, Britt defending Jade, while Rosalie defends Ivy, the pair agree to disagree. Britt shares a candle-lit lunch prepared by Indi with Jade, but she seems distracted by the others and their possible alliances. Lindsay announces that the challenge will be completed in pairs and that Britt and Jade are paired together. During the first challenge Britt casually flirts with Jade while she continues to discuss how Zaina was voted off, despite this they win the first part of the challenge. Jade drags Britt across the ice during the second challenge. Britt is seen next unconcious in the frozen water of the lake, Jade explains that he fell in. The others rescue Britt, passing the tiki head to Jade. Britt is still unconcious when they arrive at the island, but win the second challenge, winning immunity because Jade is holding onto the tikki head. At the elimination ceremony, Britt is seen wrapped under a quilt shivering but is happy when it is revealed that he is safe. Britt is seen celebrating in a blue cabin in New Year's Greeting. He mentions how proud Jade, and everyone back home most be of him, he holds onto the pearl Twilight gave him. Later Britt is led to where the others are waiting, Jade kisses him and tells him he has to win. Britt is slightly dissapointed to only have Jade and Twilight supporting him, and thanks them for having faith in him. With Twilight's knowledge of Santa's Workshop Britt takes the early lead. With a push from Jade, Britt jumps into the present pit. Britt loses his lead, with only Twilight and Jade guiding him to the presents below. Britt loses a battle with Rosalie over a present, and loses faith in himself. With help from Trent, Britt manages to complete the challenge, and get on his sleigh with his team. Britt is seen leaving Fleur's invititation to Total Drama Tides in New Year's Farewell. Britt is seen flying back to Canada, with Jade and Twilight, admiring the view of the ocean. Private snuggles Britt as they land back in Canada. A snowball fight breaks out between Britt's and Rosalie's team, after Emmett throws Vishal at Britt's sled, it's destoryed. Private, slides into Rosalie's sled evening the field. Britt takes the lead, running when Rosalie was still dazed. At the last second Britt dives into Lindsay's Winter Wonderland just seconds before Rosalie arrives. Lindsay reveals however that Britt hasn't won, the winner is whoever gets the prize from the top of the ferris wheel. Britt races Rosalie to the top of the ferris wheel. Moments before Britt reaches the top, Hannah and Saber blast Rosalie with a water cannon, blinding Britt and causing him to fall to the snow below. Britt finishes in second place, with the eliminated contestants catching him. During End of a Season, Britt apologizes to Jade for losing, but she reassures him that he will always be her number 1. During the reunion special, Britt excuses himself to use the restroom, where he prepares to propose to Jade. Emmett helps Britt with his tie, and asks if he really loves her. Britt explains that Jade makes him feel special. With the music queu, Britt walks onto the stage prepared to propose to Jade. Britt discovers that Jade broke up him while he was backstage and runs off the stage. Artwork: BrittFanart.png|Britt, Drawn by Mana Trivia *The character image was drawn by, Manatee, thank you! *In the original Frozen, Britt also placed second- However the outcome was very different. Category:Total Drama Frozen